School Time!
by anacoana
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED AND UNWANTED GIFTS! READ THAT FIRST! Gibbs has made a decision. His three slaves/kids are going to school. Scipo is not happy. This should be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I'm back with a sequel!**

**Scipo: WHY DO WE GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL?**

**Because Gibbs said so, now hush.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, which is probably good because I might mess up the awesomeness. However, I DO own Scipo, Rupert, and any and all OCs that appear here or appeared in Unexpected and Unwanted Gifts. And they're gonna be in my novel, so you better not steal them!**

%%%

"I've made a decision about you three." Gibbs announced to Scipo, Rupert, and Shadow one night at dinner. The four of them were sitting in front of the TV eating takeout Chinese. Gibbs muted the TV to hold their attention.

When the three kids were looking at him, the silver haired NCIS agent declared, "I'm sending you three to school next month after winter break is over."

Rupert turned pale, Scipo's eyes lit up, and Shadow looked confused. "What's school?"

"I-it's where you go to, to learn things." Rupert explained, inching closer to Scipo for comfort. "A-a lot of pe-people go th-there."

"Yeah!" Scipo cried excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch, eyes aglow. "Gloria an' the other servants set one up in the kitchen for me when I was free! School is _awesome _Shadow, you'll love it! Ya learn how to build bombs, assassinate people, make poisons, steal stuff, ya learn martial arts an' how ta use an' make an' take apart and reassemble guns, an'-"

"Not that kind of school Scipo." Gibbs finally managed, cutting him off. Good thing he had never laid a hand on Rupert; with the things Scipo had learned in that "school" of his he could have and _would _have given Gibbs a long and torturous death. Even if he had had any affection for Gibbs Scipo would've killed him if he had hurt Rupert. Those two were each other's world. "In regular schools -which you three are going to- you don't learn that kind of thing. You learn math, history, writing, gym, things like that."

Now Scipo looked aghast. "_What_? But Boss, that's…. that's _boring_!" AN' not just boring, but _useless _too! When the hell will we ever need to know that stuff? I got connections even though my parent's dead, so I can just be a criminal like Gloria! Or work at NCIS like you! An' Rup will too! I dunno what Shadow wants to do, but she could do that too! Boss, I don't wanna go to that school, it sounds way too boring."

"School sounds like a lot of work." Shadow commented, chewing on some lo mien noodles. "Almost as much work as bein' a slave, but it sounds like a ton o' fun too!"

"I-I agree w-with Scipo." Rupert managed, not surprising Gibbs in the least. The red-head looked up at Gibbs nervously, clutching Scipo for comfort. "Th-there's so many p-people in s-school. Th-there was one n-near where Lizzy and the o-others and I lived, a-and a l-_lot _of kids w-went there. I don't like b-big crowds."

His best friend ruffled his hair. "It's okay Rup, I gottcha." Scipo turned to Gibbs. "You see? Ya can't make us go to school; Rup's freaked out about it! Besides, he's kinda a vulnerable dude! People'll pick on 'im!"

"And you'll be there to beat the hell out of anyone who so much as looks at him strangely." Gibbs pointed out, stating the obvious.

Scipo sighed and slumped back. "We don't got a choice do we?" Gibbs shook his head in answer.

"No. You three have to go to school. Scipo, you and Rupert are going into ninth grade when neither of you have even been to kindergarten-" Scipo's hand shot up. "And no, a school where servants teach you how to steal and kill people does not count." The hand went down, Scipo pouting. "The principal of your new school understands your situation. He's told your teachers, so they won't expect you to know things the other students do."

"An' _how _do a bunch o' free folk feel about teachin' two used-to-be slaves who still _are _slaves for at least six more months until the paperwork is cleared?" The black haired boy asked suspiciously, sitting forwards.

Gibbs shrugged. "Don't know. The principal made it damn clear that he didn't want me talking to them. I figured you two could handle them. Do know the kindergarten teacher doesn't care though."

Shadow perked up at that. "Really? Goody!"

Scipo just groaned and sank back again, Rupert still clinging and snuggled up to him. "Great. Rup, we are not tellin' the other kids. Got it?"

%%%

And so it begins! Scipo is not thrilled that it is beginning, but it still is! Review and tell me what you liked and didn't please! Reviews and flames are loved equally.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for lateness, school started and I already have homework and upcoming tests! Augh! Okay, thank time!

Stroma: Thanks for your review! I'm actually surprised that people reviewed, since your review summed up what I thought of the first chapter.

NaruHinaForever14: I told you I'd get it done today! Thanks for your review!

**Okay! This is Scipo, and I am personally answering this one.**

**Head slap 99: THAT IS THE MOST F-IN' IDEA EVER! Thanks for your review an' all that!**

%%%

A month later, Gibbs was standing in front of Washington D.C. High School with Scipo and Rupert, having already dropped an excited Shadow off at the elementary school. "Boss, do we _gotta _go?" Scipo groaned.

In answer, Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't whine, and yeah you do. Now get in there."

Scipo groaned again. "But Boss, it looks like a prison! It _is _a prison!"

"It is not a prison." Gibbs chastised the reluctant boy. The school was a two story brick building, with kids already inside it and in class since it was 10:30 in the morning. "Come on now, let's go inside."

Scipo sighed in resignation, grabbing Rupert's wrist. "Alright, let's get this the hell over with. Come on Rup." Gibbs strode into the school with the two barely-teens at his side and into the principal's office.

After reviewing their schedule (Scipo demanded and Rupert pled for the two to be in every class together. Gibbs demanded as well, and he got it) Gibbs walked his two boys to their fourth class out of ten.

The NCIS agent noticed that both his boys looked incredibly nervous, which honestly wasn't surprising given the situation they were about to walk into. Rupert was clinging onto Scipo's right arm, fingers clutching the sleeve so tightly they were white. Scipo, who usually at least acted confident to put Rupert at ease, was fidgeting, nervously moving his feet around.

"Listen to me you two." Gibbs ordered, and they looked to him. "You are going to do _fine _here, got it? That's an order." Scipo managed a weak grin as he and Rupert nodded. Gibbs slapped them both on the back of the head affectionately. "Good. Now go in there, have fun, and learn. You'll be fine. I'll see you two later."

Both his boys smiled at him and hugged him. "See ya later Boss."

"B-bye Boss."

With that they let go, waved to Gibbs who waved back, opened the door to the classroom, and went in.

%%%%

**Scipo's POV**

A whole ton o' free folk kids turned to look at me an' Rup when we walked in. Rup whimpered, but I ignored the looks and handed the teacher dude who was holding a book and seemed pretty cool the piece o' paper that said who me an' Rup were. He took it, read it, and announced, "Everyone, these are some new students, Scipo and Rupert. Why don't you two sit over there." He pointed to two seats semi-near the back. That was pretty good; maybe Rup's nerves would survive the class after all. I nodded to the teacher and took Rup's wrist as we went to our new seats.

Kids were still starin', but the

y pretty much stopped when we sat down. Rup and I looked around the as all the free folk looked back to the teacher. The board said he was "Mr. Smither". The room had like 26 desks in it, an' there were surprisingly few books in it for an English classroom.

Mr. Smither was yammerin' on about somethin', but Rup was shakin' next to me, so I wasn't paying attention to him I pulled his desk over so it was right up against mine and whispered, "It's okay Rup, I'm right here. Nothin's gonna happen to you." He nodded an' looked a little better, but still held onto my sleeve, which I was fine with. Whatever made 'im feel better.

I looked around and saw a girl lookin' at me an' Rup from across the room. She smiled at me and wiggled her fingers in a wave like Rup does, then did this….fluttery thing with her eyelashes. I smiled back and she giggled an' whispered somethin' to her friend in front o' her who giggled and looked at me. What the hell?

"-and I know not all of you are excited, but trust me, Romeo and Juliet is going to be a lot of fun." Huh? I looked up and saw Mr. Smither holding a book that said, "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet". Oh, we're gonna be reading that. Okay then.

A couple bells later (Three actually) we had gym. Fortunately for Rup, it was just open gym, so we didn't really have to do anything. 'Cause Rup is many awesome, amazing things, but an athlete he is _not_. Plus we were kinda trying not to move around too much because apparently you need to change for gym, an' the teacher gave us some shirts to borrow. An' those shirts kinda had short sleeves that showed our Slave marks if we moved too much. And we had talked about it last night an' concluded that we didn't want the others findin' out.

"Hey! New kids!" I turned an' saw a free folk kid comin' over. He was in one o' the classes with me an' Rup. I had heard one kid call 'im Daniel, an' as far as I had seen he was one o' those "big teddy bear/gentle giant" dudes. Emphasis on _giant_ 'cause that dude was at _least _5'8" an' had a bit of a big stomach if ya know what I mean.

"Hi!" He greeted. "I'm Daniel. My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us since you're by yourselves."

"Cool. I'm Scipo, this is my best friend Rup. You wanna hang out with 'em Rup?" I had to turn my head to look at 'im since Rup was now hiding behind me.

"S-s-sure."

I grinned and ruffled his hair before turnin' back to Daniel. "Sure. Don't take Rup hidin' personal. He's just skittish." Daniel nodded in understandin' and led us over to two other boys, one brown haired with glasses and the other a blonde who was pretty close to Daniel in size and weight. Also with them was a tall girl with long brown hair an' eyes that kinda looked out of place in gym clothes.

"There you are!" The dude with the glasses cried. "What fucking took so long?"

"Calm down Robert, they probably had to think about it." The blonde pointed out before smiling' at me an' Rup. "Hi, I'm Ronald. The swearing one here is Robert."

"And this is Jen!" Donald cried happily, going over and liftin' the girl up into a tight bear hug. She just laughed an' looked at me and Rup as Donald put 'er down.

"Hi, I'm Jen."

"Hey. I'm Scipo, an' hidin' behind me is my best friend Rup. His full name's Rupert, so call 'im that, an' he's wicked nervous an' skittish, so he'll be hidin' for a while."

They just nodded, which was good since if they had said anything bad, I probably would've decked them. The four of them and me got along pretty well, an' by the end of the bell Rup had come out from behind me an' even said a few words, which was _awesome!_ The bell rang and Robert asked, "Where're you two going next?"

I flipped through our schedule an' announced, "Awesome, lunch!"

The three boys shook their heads, but Jen spoke up. She hadn't talked much, but it was kinda obvious that Daniel and Ronald were wrapped 'round her little finger. "I've got lunch next, you can sit with me and my friends if you like."

Lookin' to Rup and seein' that he agreed, I nodded. "Okay." She nodded and hugged each of the boys goodbye before turning to us as we walked. This was a fuckin' big school! Me an' Rup had gotten lost twice before I took Rup's advice.

"Just to warn you two, my friends and I are widely considered the losers and outcasts of the school. So if you want to become popular or cool, I suggest sitting elsewhere."

I shook my head. "Nah, we don't care what other people think, right Rup?" He nodded, and Jen smiled, obviously glad we hadn't responded otherwise. We started goin' through the lunch line, an' I turned away for a sec to get some milk, which was across the room from the line, leavin' Rup there to hold our spot. Next thing I fuckin' know, I hear,

"Eeep!"

Turnin' I see Rup on the ground with two dudes standin' over him laughin'. One of 'em laughs, "Stupid nervous freak, whatcha scared of, we don't bite!"

I saw red. _NO ONE _picks on Rup, free folk or not! Growlin' a little, I stalked over and helped Rup up, glarin' at the guys. "What the hell was that for?" I snarled as Rup hid behind me. "Don't fuckin' pick on 'im, he's a nervous wreck!"

One of 'em laughed. "That's not our fault. If he's so screwed up, he should take his freaky ass back to wherever you two shitheads came from. We don't want freaks like him here."

I punched him. Hard. Again. And again and again. He got in some too, and there was yellin' and shit, but I barely heard it, I didn't care. My blood was boiling and pounding in my ears. _NO. ONE. __**EVER. **_Picks on Rup. Next thing I know there's teachers and adults pullin' us apart, and Rup runs over to me shaking and hugs me. I hug him back and glare daggers at the other kid as he gets pulled to someplace else.

"You're coming with me young man." A guy says, stepping in front o' me. Figures, it's Mr. Bellman, the principal. "I am calling your guardian, and you are in a world of trouble."

I just shrug. "Okay." I don't care, I took care o' the dude, an' no one's gonna pick on Rup for quite a while probably. My work here is done. But as we're walkin' behind Mr. Bellman, somethin' occurs to me, an' I whisper it to Rup, who's next to me. "Shit, Boss is gonna hit the roof when Mr. Bellman calls 'im." My best friend nods.

"Y-yeah, he is. But th-thank you s-so much."

"No prob Rup."

%%%%

Gibbs' phone rang and he answered it, glad for the distraction from paperwork. "Gibbs."

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs, I apologize for calling you at your work, but this is Mr. Bellman, the principal of Washington D.C. High School…"

Gibbs strode into the high school, not happy. Apparently Scipo had gotten into a fight with another student, and ended up breaking the other kid's nose and possibly fractured his jaw. Opening the door to the principal's office, Gibbs saw Scipo and Rupert right away. Scipo had a bloody lip and a few bruises, but that was it. He had definitely come away from the fight the best. Rupert was sitting with his chair squished up against the other boys, and paled a bit when he saw Gibbs.

Scipo looked at Gibbs and-to Gibbs' surprise-grinned. "Hey Boss! Um…" His smile faded a bit. "You aren't too pissed are you? 'Cause the other guy totally deserved it."

"Oh really?" Gibbs asked as Mr. Bellman came in, closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Gibbs, glad you came so quickly. Please, sit."

"No thanks, I'd prefer not to." Gibbs responded, still standing. The principal looked a little taken aback, but nodded.

"All right then, let's get down to it. Your…. Scipo assaulted another st-"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear their version before yours." Gibbs intercepted, and turned to his boys before the insulted looking principal could respond. "Scipo, why did you beat up the other kid?"

"He was hurtin' Rup!" Scipo cried, and Gibbs sighed mentally at the outburst. Why wasn't he surprised? "That bastard-"

"Young man we watch our language here."

"Fuck you. Boss, the bastard and his asshole of a friend knocked Rup down an' were pickin' on 'im, telling him he was a freak, an' that nobody wanted him here. I just lost it Boss, but I'm not sorry, an' there's no way in hell I'm apologizin' to _anyone _about it. That bastard deserved it. No one picks on Rup." Scipo slumped back in his chair, arms crossed and glaring at the principal.

Said principal looked aghast. "Young man, we do not use any of that language here, and if you don't want a detention, you should refrain from using it."

"Oooh, a detention." Scipo mocked. "So scary. Look dude, I'm a slave, I have gotten the shit beaten out of me, I have been starved, I-"

He was cut off by Rupert's hand being put over his mouth. The red head shrank down and looked up at Mr. Bellman beseechingly. "I, I'm really sorry M-Mr. Bellman, Scipo still has a-adrenaline going th-through his veins s-so he's not a-acting like his normal s-self. S-sorry."

"I don't see what you're apologizing for." Gibbs said. "Yes Scipo, don't swear at the principal, but as far as I can see, Scipo was perfectly within his rights to defend Rupert. Good job Scipo."

Scipo beamed, pushing Rupert's hand off his mouth. "Thanks Boss! I told Rup I hoped you weren't gonna be too pissed, and ya weren't! Awesome, right Rup?"

"Y-yeah."

The principal looked shocked. "Mr. Gibbs, are you honestly saying that you _condone _such behavior?"

"That's what I said right? Come on you two, you're coming home with me for the rest of the day. And you, I have a whole fleet of those lawyer-people at my office if you try to punish Scipo for sticking up for his friend." With that, Gibbs left with Scipo and Rupert, the former snickering happily.

In the car on the way home, Scipo asked, "Hey Boss, what's it mean if a girl wiggles her fingers at you and does this fluttery thing with her eyes? 'Cause a girl did that to me in English today."

"It means she likes you and wants to be your girlfriend." Gibbs explained offhandedly. "She wants to be your girlfriend."

Scipo wrinkled his nose. "Really? Nah."

%%%%

Hours later, after Shadow got home from school and told the three in a wild rush with many hand gestures all about her day, and after dinner and Gibbs had sent the three kids to bed, Scipo looked over at Rupert as he turned off the light. "You okay Rup?"

His best friend nodded as the two crawled into bed, Shadow already asleep. "I'm f-fine Scipo."

The black haired boy flattened his lips doubtfully, but said nothing. Instead, he decided to stay awake until Rup fell asleep. In stories Gloria had told him, people with secrets voiced them aloud when others slept, so maybe he'd get lucky and Rup would do the same thing!

A few hours later, he heard Rupert's soft voice. "….Scipo?"

"Yeah Rup?"

"I, I thought you were still awake. Th-that girl in English…I k-know you said no i-in the car, but wh-what if a girl comes along that you really d-do like? What will ha-happen to us then?"

**Scipo's POV**

I felt a pit in my stomach. Poor Rup, no wonder he looked down before! I pulled him close to my chest and hugged him tight. Between us, his hands fisted my shirt, and I felt tears drip onto it. "It's okay Rup." I whispered. "No girl, no anyone, _ever _could replace you. You're irreplaceable. I'm never gonna abandon you or throw ya aside, okay? Trust me. Never never never in a billion years. I'm always gonna be there for ya, an' there's no way in hell I'm ever lettin' ya leave my side, okay?"

There was a weak chuckle and he nodded into my chest, the tears stopping and the fists relaxing, but not letting go. I smiled into his hair and lifted his chin up, kissing him on the forehead. "It's okay Rup, I'm never gonna leave you. You and me forever buddy."

He smiled at me. "Y-you and me f-forever."

I grinned back and held him close as the two of us fell asleep.

%%%  
>Awww! One of the cutest endings in the series in my opinion. And it so figures, you know? First day of school and Scipo gets in a fight. No surprise it was about Rupert though, am I right?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god, I'm so sorry about the late update; sickness school, and writers block is horrible! Plus my ancient computer spazed. MAJORLY spazed.

NaruHinaForever14: Thanks for the review! And the school does seem awfully familiar doesn't it? I wonder why?

%%%%

The next day Gibbs was greeted at breakfast by Scipo running down the stairs pulling Rupert with Shadow behind them. "Hey Boss!" Scipo cried, halting in front of Gibbs, holding Rupert's wrist still. "Would it be okay if I blew up the school?"

"No."

"Why not? It'd be awesome, and they'd totally deserve it. An' besides, I'd do it at night or somethin', so it's not like anyone would die or nothin'."

"No."

"Awww! But Boss, _why_?"

"Because since 9/11 the government frowns even more on bombs being set off in schools. You'd go to jail, even if you are minors and still slaves."

"…..Fuck. That would really suck. Hey Rup, did ya hear that? It rhymed! But ya know Boss, Gloria an' the others told me all sorts o' stuff about jail, an' it really ain't that bad if you know how to protect yourself. 'Course I couldn't let Rup go to jail since we'd probably get separated, and it would really suck if I was in jail an' couldn't see him all the time 'cause he wouldn't be…"

"Anyway," Gibbs interrupted Scipo. "You can't blow up the school just because some bastards decided to pick on Rupert."

Scipo gave him an incredulous look. "….Why not?"

He was serious. Gibbs could tell that he was absolutely serious. "Because. Don't. It'll go very badly for you."

The raven-haired boy sighed. "Fine, I won't Boss."

Gibbs smiled slightly into his coffee as he took a swig. "Aren't you two supposed to be getting ready?"

"Shit!"

A few hours later at school, Scipo was bored. And no one at the school but Rupert knew that was a very bad thing, but it was one nonetheless. The soon-to-be-former slave twiddled his pencil back and forth as some blonde teacher talked about somethin' called "quadratic equations". She was alright; a little weird, but nice.

Scipo poked Rupert, whose desk was squished right next to his. "Hey, Rup."

Said boy turned to him. "Y-yes Scipo?"

"How're we supposed to do this stuff if you 'n me can barely multiply an' divide?"

The redhead blinked for a second, then shrugged. "I, I don't know. W-we can stay a-after and I-I'm sure she'll h-help us."

Scipo groaned softly. "But Rup, I don't wanna! I'm bored as all hell, an' it's only fifth bell for Christ's sake! We _gotta _do somethin' interesting, or I'm gonna _die._ What is there to do in school that's interesting?"

Rupert bit his lip, thinking. "Um….th-there's the library, but I th-think that's i-it."

"Damn." Scipo leaned back in his seat, thinking and completely ignoring the teacher. "We could…." His eyes lit up and he waved his hand in the air widely. "Teacher! Teacher! Ms. Williams!"

She turned to him. "Yes Scipo?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks! Come on Rup." Scipo stood up, grabbed Rupert's wrist, and pulled him out into the hall.

"Sc-Scipo? Wh-what're you thinking about?"

"Don't worry Rup, it's gonna be fun! We're just goin' down the road a bit. I want a soda, an' we'll get away from the classrooms for a bit! It's all good!"

"W-we're _skipping?_ B-but Scipo, Boss s-said we weren't su-supposed to do that! And we c-can't disobey him, we're st-still his sl-slaves, he still o-owns us!"

"I know, I know, but Boss didn't say we couldn't, the stupid _principal _said we couldn't. An' we aren't bound to obeyin' him like we are Boss. Come on Rup, nothin's gonna happen to us, an' certainly not to you. Comin'?"

Rupert deliberated for less than a second. He would go wherever Scipo went, just as he always had and always would. Without Scipo things were much, much scarier and he was more vulnerable. Better to stay at Scipo's side, Scipo would keep him safe.

He had saved him yesterday, had tried his hardest to draw their old master's fury away from him, and had promised last night that they would be together forever. There was a darker side to Rupert's gift that he could use to protect himself, instead of always depending on Scipo, but the poor shaken boy hated _thinking _about it, much less considering the possibility of using it.

"I'll, I'll come of course."

Scipo's grin was blinding, and he pulled Rupert towards the nearest window. "Awesome! Come on then, let's go!"

"Sc-Scipo! We-we're on the second fl-floor!"

"So? We've climbed out windows onto the roof before, this is the same thing 'cept opposite!"

Rupert whimpered slightly as Scipo opened the window, the red head nervously glancing around. Deftly Scipo lifted the window and slipped out, hanging onto the windowsill. "Hey Rup! It ain't too far a drop; there's a second roof below us! It's only like three feet! Then we just get off that onto the ground! There's a window, but it's into a supply closet. Who the hell would put a window in a supply closet? Does that make _any _sense Rup?"

"N-no. Y-you're _sure _it's only three f-feet?"

"Yeah! Hang on." There was fumbling for a second, then Scipo's shoe was wedged in the window, keeping it open as he dropped. "Okay Rup, your turn!"

The nervous miracle healer gulped before slowly going over to the window and sitting on the ledge. Looking down he saw Scipo standing on the roof-which really was at most three and a half feet below- with his arms outstretched. "Don't be scared Rup, I'll catch ya. I won't let anything happen to ya, it'll be okay."

Rupert gulped nervously and fidgeted before closing his eyes and slipping off the edge. "Ee-" He landed safely in Scipo's arms and the raven-haired boy laughed.

"See Rup? Nothin' happened to ya!" Deftly he put Rupert down and grabbed his wrist as the two slipped off the edge of the school altogether. "Ready Rup? Let's go!" Scipo pulled Rupert down the road confidently, while Rupert looked around nervously.

"Scipo a-are you _s-sure _this is all r-right?"

"Well, yeah! We don't wanna be there, we can't do the work because we don't know any o' the stuff we need to for that school, it's boring as all hell, an' Boss didn't order us not to leave, so we can!"

"W-we're going to get i-in trouble!"

"Nah, Boss'll have our backs. Don't _worry _Rup, it'll be fine. Now come on, let's get a soda. Boss started givin' us allowance remember? An' I got some with me." Rupert scampered after Scipo as the raven bombist walked down the street. "I remember gettin' allowance when I was free." Scipo told Rupert as the red head walked at his side. "I wasn't 'llowed to leave the house though-Sir's orders-but Gloria would tell me what there was an' sometimes she'd sneak me out at night."

Rupert nodded and smiled slightly at that. "I n-never got any o-of course, b-but I, I remember seeing you o-occasionally when I w-was out w-with Samuel at night."

Scipo nodded, grinning. "Dude, Samuel was _awesome._ No one else like 'im in the entire world. Ya couldn't help but like 'im."

Rupert nodded in agreement then shyly offered, "J-just like you."

The raven next to him started at that and looked to Rupert. "Seriously? Me?"

Blushing slightly, the red head nodded. "Y-you're charismatic Scipo. Haven't you e-ever noticed? P-people always li-like you. I kn-know I did i-immediately."

Scipo beamed and hugged Rupert tightly before giving him a noogie. "Thanks Rup! Ya know… thinkin' back, when we first like first first met when we were four, I thought there was somethin' special about you immediately. And I was right! But what kind o' chances are there that we would end up together? Pretty slim I think, but I'm glad we did."

Rupert smiled happily and nodded. "I-I am too. I really d-don't know what would've h-happened to me if we h-hadn't."

With a laugh Scipo looked around. "Ah, you woulda been…yeah it's a good thing we met again." He admitted and Rupert giggled. "Hey look we're here!" They entered a Byrne Dairy, and looked around.

%%%%

A few minutes later-after Rupert had deterred Scipo from bugging the ice cream guy to let him sample every flavor they had-the two boys exited the gas station with huge sodas. Scipo slurped his then turned to his best friend. "See Rup, didn't I tell ya skippin' was a god idea?"

His constant companion nodded, but still looked worried. "S-sodas are good Scipo, but we r-_really _should go back. Boss w-will be upset if w-we're not there."

Scipo sighed but nodded. "Yeah, okay, I guess so." They walked back to the school contently silent, but right before they were about to go back in Scipo heaved another sigh. "I don't like school Rup; I don't think it's for me. It's too boring, some o' the kids're all right, but it's boring, we're never gonna need to know this stuff, and it seriously grates on my nerves when the free kids talk about how hard their lives are when we've been through five times worse at _least._ I hate it. I wish we were back at NCIS with Boss."

Rupert nodded in agreement, hugging himself, glad when Scipo hugged him as well. "me too." The nervous red head admitted. "I kn-know it makes Boss h-happy that we're a-at school, b-but I wish we were back with h-him at NCIS. I l-liked it there, w-with him. He makes me f-feel almost as s-safe as you do."

Scipo grinned at him, and Rupert felt a sense of forbidding as Scipo announced, "Well then it's settled. Boss won't _take _us out of school, so we'll get _kicked_ outta school. It'll be fun!"

%%%%  
>Oooh shit. This is gonna be interesting. God help the school.<p> 


End file.
